


mornings are for mourning

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Mornings are hard - those hazy seconds when sleep slowly gives way to consciousness, when the dreamy fog lifts but she isn’t entirely aware of everything, and for a brief moment as she savors the warm, firm body next to her, she forgets -he isn’t her Ollie.





	mornings are for mourning

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of Dinah/Ollie for a 3 sentence fic meme on tumblr, for **juleswickers**. I have a lot of feelings about the Dinah/Ollie in Injustice 2 not actually being each other's first Dinah and Ollie and just, how that must be weird and even painful at times, imo. Feedback appreciated!

* * *

 

 

Mornings are hard - those hazy seconds when sleep slowly gives way to consciousness, when the dreamy fog lifts but she isn’t entirely aware of everything, and for a brief moment as she savors the warm, firm body next to her, she forgets -he isn’t her Ollie.

 

To be fair, she isn’t his Dinah - she’s harder, rougher around the edges, some scars never healing and leaving her jagged and bitter tho she tries to hide it - and that’s when she remembers, when she sees that recognition in his eyes and the bittersweet smile as he settles with this new truth, this new life, this new Dinah.

 

Her Ollie is dead, gone forever, leaving her with nothing but memories and a baby that will call another Oliver his father - and it could be worse, she could be dead, leaving Conner all alone, but some mornings, the familiarity of it all that is just a little bit off leaves her haunted.

 

* * *

 


End file.
